


The love test

by FlyWesterson



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 06:57:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15576306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyWesterson/pseuds/FlyWesterson
Summary: Yugi and his friends make Joey and Seto do a test. A test that may make them fall for each other.





	The love test

It started like a regular school day, everybody sat in the classroom listening to teacher babling about where did he get his spanish tomato seeds. 

Everybody almost fell asleep but then the bell rang and the greatfull students said they goodbyes to the teacher and went to have lunch.

At the lunch table sat our 'gang'. Yugi, Tristan, Joey and Tea ate their lunch in silence until a terbble but at the same time wonderfull idea popped up in Tea's head.

"Hey guys," she begun " I read about a test in one of my magazines. It was a little weird but cute. A man, a 'love-doctor' or something said if two people go through this test they'll fall in love."

Everbody stared at her in disbeilife, then they finaly started to laugh. They laughed until Tea continued.

"You guys want to try it out? I mean it don't have to be serious just to try it out."

"Yeah sure, we are free this afternoon anyway, right?" Yugi said and the group nodded.

"Sounds interesting. So this afternoon? But where?" Asked Joey.

"Well we could do it after school in the shop." Suggested Yugi. Everyone agreed then went to their class.

They couldn't wait to try it out. When the bell rang the group ran out to their locker to figure out who they wanted to ask.

"Well who's gonna go with who?" Asked Yugi the question everybody was thinkging of.

"I think Tristan wants to try it out with Tea." Said Joey with a smirk on his face.

"Dude, shut up!" Yelled back Tristan smacking Joey on the head making him trip riiighht in front of Seto Kaiba.

Kaiba stared down at him with hatred in his eyes. "What are you doing, mutt? Kneeling on the ground like a kicked puppy."

"You can just shut up you bastard" screamed Joey back jumping up to his feet. Kaiba just smirked.

"What are you so smug about? I'll wipe that smirk off you're face."

The other three just stared, first at the fighting too then at eachother. Knowing they were thinking the same they smirked at eachother.

While Joey and Kaiba were screaming off their heads they went to get Bakura to help them. When all was set they dragged the still arguing pair down the street to the shop.

The two were too busy fighting to notice anything until they were shoved in a room and the lock klicked. Then their heads shot up and they started to bang the door.

"Oi guys, let us out!" Yelled Joey hoping they could hear him.

"No! Not until you two calm down and do the test." Answered Tea.

Joey's eyes widened and he stared at a confused Kaiba.

"What kind of stupid test are you talking about? Let me out, I have work to do." Yelled in frustraition the brunet.

"It's a test Tea found in her magazine a test that supposed to make people fall in love. We wanted to try out for fun." A slightly shocked Joey answered.

"Exactly, now do it or we are not gonna let you out." Said Yugi his voice a little muffled trough the door.

"No! Guys just let us out, we agreed in nothing serious just trying out." Protested Joey.

"But you two are just trying out. That couldn't hurt, you aren't gonna fall in love, you hate eachother." Said Tristan.

"Ugh. Just let's do it and then we'll forget about it okay?" 

"Okay just let's hurry" answered a very anoyed Kaiba.

"Okay we'll do it." Yelled Joey to the people on the other side of the door

A nagazine slid under the door. Joey picked it up and stared at it. Opening it he found the test.

"Oh man" sighed the blonde sitting down on the floor beside the low table. Glaring at the magazine Kaiba followed him.

"Okay it sais we have to discuss some questions then stare into eachothers eyes for four minutes." Explained Joey.

"This is ridiculous." Said the brunet.

They started. Joey was the first to ask.

"What would be the perfect day for you?"

"Not working. Spending as much time with my little brother as I can." Stated Kaiba.

Joey smiled. He didn't think the brunet loved his brother so much.

"Thats sweet and what would you do? Go to the beach or something?"

"I would take him wherever he wants to go. And you?"

"Hmmm I would visit my little sister and take her to the beach she really likes the sea." Joey's smile grew at the tought 

"I didn't know you had a sister. Where is she?" Asked Kaiba.

"She's with my mom. We were really close and then my parents divorced and my mom took her. I miss her." Answered the blonde with a sad tone.

Kaiba felt sorry for him, he would be lost without Mokuba.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know. It must've been teribble." The sorrow in his voice didn't go unnoticable.

Joey sniffled "It's okay, ahem next question."

"Okay, this time I ask" Kaiba took the magazine out of the blondes hands and started to read the next queation. "If you had super power what would you choose." The brunet stared at the paper 'How ridiculous'

"Hm, I would say flying. I'd love to see everything from above. I could fly anywhere and just enjoy the view and the wind." 

Joey looked at the brunet and smiled. Kaiba's heart started to beat faster. 'What is this? What's with my heart. Why is he so cute? God, Seto not now!' Tought Kaiba frowning.

"Okay, now you." Joey's voice brought him back to the world.

"Uuh, umm maybe reading other people's toughts. I don't understand people and I don't know when they are just laughing at me or something else."

It was Joey's time to frown. "What? I tought you always know what everybody is thinking and using it against them. The always so confident and calm, cold Seto Kaiba."

"Sometimes I just insult somebody to defend myself. Sometimes I don't even mean it. It just comes out and I can't stop it." Admited Kaiba.

"Wow. So when you'e insulting me..."

"Yes, I don't really mean it. I just don't know how to tell you something so I try to deny it and I'm endeng up hurting you."

Joey just stared. "Wow. Just wow. Seto Kaiba you are deeper than I tought."

Kaiba laughed a little at the last comment.

"AH" Joey exclaimed. "What was that? Did you just smiled? Hell, you even laughed. Who'd know you could laugh I tought you was just cold. Frankly I always envied you." The blonde looked down at the last sentence whilr the other looked up.

"Really? I tought you wnated me dead."

Joey laughed a bit sadly. "I was always jealous because you could hide you're emotions not showing you were hurt. Always standing proudly." 

"I don't like hiding my emitions but I don't want to show them either. Sometimes I just don't know what to do."

"Well that's okay, we are all like this sometimes." Answered Joey knowingly.

They anwered some more questions stoping and discussing each and every one of them while smiling and laughing. Kaiba liked Joey's bright smile it made hime happy too. Joey liked Kaiba's laugh it was so rare beacuse the teen never laughed from happines just when he laughed evily deafeting his enemies.

They glanced at eachother smiling when the other didn't look.

"You know, you really should stop calling me mutt or dog I really hate that." Said Joey. After they finished the questions they just started to talk about something else.

"Okay, but on one term." 

"Oh yeah? And what would that be?" Smirked the blonde.

"From now on call me Seto."

Joey's eyes widened and he blushed.

"O-okay" he said shyly.

Seto smiled and looked at the fogotten magazine.

"We should finish that. There's only one thing left." 

And thus they started to stare in eachothers eyes. Joey stared in sea blue eyes which were cold but fresh and calming. Seto stared in honey brown eyes, he found it warm and tempting.

Seto started to lean closer.

"Seto, what are you doing?" Gasped Joey.

"Not hiding my emotions." 

And Seto pressed his lips against Joey's soft and warm ones. They started with just one peck then Seto licked the blondes bottom lip asking for permission. Joey granted him. The brunet started to explore the inside of Joey's mouth. While the blonde moaned Seto pushed him so he laid on his back on the floor.

They forgot about the whole world.

Suddenly the door was threw open and the three friends were staring at the now kissing Seto and Joey, who as soon as they heard the door open parted.

"Well Tea, I think this test of yours did work." Yugi started watching as the two teen blushed madly.

"We will give you guys another minute, okay?" Said Tristan awkwardly, closing the door.

" umm Seto?" Started Joey" does thet mean you..."

"Yes puppy I love you." Answered Seto before aproaching and kissing Joey again.

"I love you too"

 

 

I hope you all liked it. I love these two they just should stop arguing. Please, comment what you think about it and fell free to correct me.

  1. Bye




End file.
